Devious Minds
Official description Walkthrough May be boosted. (Cannot be boosted.) Helpful: *Unlocking the Balloon Transport System will be helpful. (Bring three sets of regular logs and two willow logs.) *Access to Fairy ring teleportation *Law altar teleport tab highly recommended to avoid entering the Wilderness. (A Wicked hood's teleport to the Law altar cannot be used when delivering the orb, however its teleport can be used when returning to Entrana to speak with the High Priest.) *Falador Teleport |items= *Mithril 2h sword *Bow string *A non-degraded Large pouch (you will lose this, as with the other items) |kills=None, but be aware of flocks of Abyssal creatures, player killers, and your prayer being drained, as this quest will take you into the Abyss, unless you make use of teleport tablets. }} The Monk You start this quest by speaking to the monk just outside Paterdomus, the temple on the Salve. It is east of the Silvarea mountain range and can be reached by walking east from Varrock and the ruins of the Earth Altar, north-east from the Digsite or west from Morytania. The closest fairy ring is CKS. If coming from Morytania, 65 Agility is handy to use a shortcut. The monk requires a new, stronger weapon for a certain group of warriors in order to secure more victories. He wants you to make a bow-sword. A Strange Weapon To make this bow-sword, take a mithril 2h sword to Doric's house and use it on the whetstone to make a slender blade. Then use it with a bowstring to make the bow-sword. You can get to Doric's house by taking the balloon south of the sawmill to Taverley using normal logs. His house is right east of the entrance gate to Taverly, north of Falador. Note: it is possible to use temporary boosts (dwarven stout, dwarven stout (m) or spicy stew) to reach the required Smithing level of 65. If using spicy stew, it is advised to be at least level 60 Smithing, as getting a +6 boost is very rare. Also, note that it is NOT possible to use the Assist System to make this item. When you have made the bow-sword, you can use the Balloons to fly back to Varrock by using willow logs if you have already unlocked the Varrock destination, or ten sets of willow logs if you have not. By any method, make your way back to the monk. A Gift For Entrana Give the bow-sword to the Monk and he will be grateful enough to ask for one more favour. There will be a special ceremony on the island of Entrana, but unfortunately the monk cannot attend it but wants to give them a special present to mark the occasion. He will give you an orb to deliver, and ask you to take it to the church in Entrana. But for it to work out as a good surprise, you must sneak into the church and not be seen entering the island. Therefore he advises to use the realm of the Abyss to get to the law altar on Entrana. He also wants you to keep the orb in a large pouch from the realm to avoid it being damaged. Please Note: The ONLY WAY to get to Entrana, with the orb, is through the Abyss. If you try the Balloons, or through the wharf, you will be cut off when the monk or balloon assistant asks about the 'pouch' and its contents. As usual though, no other weapons or armor are allowed on Entrana, so bank them before entering the Abyss. To do this successfully, hide the orb in a large pouch (thus creating an illuminated Large Pouch), then use the Abyss to reach the law altar as you would usually, and finally exit the law altar using the portal to reach Entrana. The abyss is accessible only through a teleport of the Mage of Zamorak, who is in low level Wilderness, at the point where the River Lum goes underground, north of Edgeville. Beware of player killers and the revenants in the Abyss! *Since a pickaxe or hatchet is a weapon, you will have to pick an abyss route that doesn't require them - using Agility, Thieving or Firemaking - or drop your weapon before entering the law altar portal. *Instead of using the Abyss you are able to use a Law altar teleport tablet obtainable by playing the Great Orb Project in the Runecrafting Guild. A law altar teleport tab requires 43 Runecrafting Guild tokens to purchase. *You cannot use the Wicked Hood to teleport to Entrana with the orb. A message saying "The power of Saradomin prevents you from taking armour or weaponry to Entrana" appears in the Chat Box. *Make sure your large pouch is not degraded. If it is, you will be denied access into Entrana with the orb in the pouch. Talk to the dark mage in the Abyss or Wizard Korvak in the Runecrafting Guild to get it repaired. Alternatively, the spell Repair Rune Pouch can be used, which is bought at the Livid Farm. Surprise! When on Entrana, go into the church to the South, and use your large pouch on the altar. You will see a cutscene where some monks are walking towards the altar to begin the ceremony, one holding a mysterious relic, when an assassin wielding the bow-sword teleports in, swiftly kills the monks and steals the relic! It turns out that the orb you delivered was in fact a teleportation item using dark magic, which allowed the assassin to teleport in. Aftermath While you're at the altar, you may want to recharge your prayer since it was drained when you entered the Abyss. Talk to the High Priest. He will forgive you as it was not your fault and tell you to return to the monk at Paterdomus to investigate. Make your way back to the monk in Paterdomus. Upon arrival, the monk you helped will be gone, replaced by a Dead Monk, who does not look like the previous one at all. Searching the body reveals that he has been killed by powerful magic. Go back to Entrana to talk to the High Priest again. He will ask you to inform Sir Tiffy Cashien at Falador Park about the strange events. Locate Sir Tiffy sitting on a bench and tell him about the incident. He will investigate it with the Temple Knights. Congratulations, QUEST COMPLETE!! Reward *1 Quest point *5,000 experience *5,000 experience *6,500 experience Required for completing Completion of Devious Minds is required for the following: *The Temple at Senntisten Trivia *Regardless of whether or not you have completed or even started One Small Favour, the monk mentions "...one final favour..." you reply: "Wait... this sounds familiar..." *Jagex stated this quest took the shortest amount of time to make since RuneScape Classic. *Originally, players could only enter the Law Altar after completion of the Death Plateau quest. As such, it was originally a requirement for Devious Minds. Later, Death Plateau's reward was changed so that it was no longer a requirement for access to the Law Altar. It was accordingly removed as a requirement for this quest. *There is a glitch where you can start the quest without the completed quests and the levels. References fi:Devious Minds nl:Devious Minds Category:Quests Category:Devious Minds Category:Wikia Game Guides quests